


Shadow of the Day

by MaryJ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies have taken over, Loki and Tony have to go and find some supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of the Day

"Anthony we must go! They could be here at anytime."

"Relax will you Loki. The doors are barricaded they won't get in unless we let them. We just have to be quiet so they don't swarm the shop."

"Just hurry!" Loki hissed not wanting to be stuck in the infested store any longer than he had to. The world had gone to hell with an incurable virus spreading throughout the world. Loki watched out the window as hordes of shadows walked passed slowly, ignoring the store the two men stood in as they searched for supplies to take back to the tower.

"Is there anything?"

"Yeah cans of beans mostly... Would you look at that... An untouched bottle of vodka could come in handy." Tony smiled, earning a harsh glared which Tony just shrugged it off and continued to search through the barren shelves. They'd managed to survive in the tower for a little over a month before they ran out of supplies and a week into that month the power had gone down. So there was no JARVIS to help keep watch and they had to walk up and down hundreds of stairs just to get back to safety. Tony cursed as he knocked over a metal shelf onto the cold hard floor causing a loud crash. Loki turned quickly to face him with another glare.

"So much for being quiet! Are you almost done?!"

"Stop complaining and go look in the back will you?" Tony muttered. Loki stared at Tony for a moment but nodded and walked past him muttering under his breath. He knew that Loki was worried so he had to try and stay calm for both of them, but of course he wasn't he could make Loki believe he was but it was getting harder. He had everything to lose, his everything being Loki... He'd already lost too much, he wouldn't lose Loki too. Tony was drug from his thoughts as he heard loud crashes and growls coming from the front of the store followed by glass smashing. Tony cursed as he stood grabbing the backpack of supplies as he passed and ran towards Loki grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the shelf he was searching.

"We have to go!" Tony hissed, getting his baseball bat at the ready in case the shadows were in the back ally. Loki followed closely with Loki removing his sword from the handmade scabbard on his hip. Tony tried to push the door open with no luck. He glanced to Loki who simply nodded and tightened his grip as Tony kicked the door a few times forcing it open with another loud bang as it swung open. The two looked out both ways to check which would be the best path to take. After a moment the two began to run down the dark narrow back allies towards the tower, avoiding the shadows that took chase. Eventually the two made it onto the street, Tony stopped and looked around.

"What the hell are you doing Stark? We have to keep moving."

"There are none around and we need to get some energy back."

"Stark I am not about to wait around to get killed. Now get moving." Loki turned around and stopped in his tracks as he spotted a horde heading towards them. He glanced at Tony who had also spotted the shadows slowly making their way over. A glance down the alley close by and the two saw it was not safe to even attempt to escape. It was narrow and dark, anything could be lurking in the darkness now.

"I told you we should have kept moving Stark! You never listen to me!"

"Can we maybe talk about this later Lokes, we have another issue to deal with?" Tony muttered, glancing behind and spotting a second small horde."I hope you're ready for this... What am I saying? You'll do great."

"You will too Anthony... We'll both survive this." Loki forced a smile not believing his own words. He didn't care if he died he just wanted Anthony to be safe. With the words, the two went their separate ways to fight the hordes that surrounded them. Both fought fiercely, managing to hold the shadows back. A second was all it took... Loki glanced over to check on Tony and noticed a shadow walking towards him as he fought the horde, without truly thinking Loki rushed over to protect the man he loved. The next thing he knew he was surrounded fighting and trying his best to survive... Tony looked back at Loki when he got a moment and saw him overcome but fighting them off only a couple of meters away. Tony smiled at his lovers strength and determination and turned back to beat in the skulls of the shadows. Tony had managed to fight off the small horde and turn to see that Loki had to. Tony walked toward him slowly swinging his bat with a wide smile on his face.

"I told you we could do it didn't I." Tony smirked expecting a glare, he picked up the pace when Loki didn't move, staying on his knees hunched over his arm with his head down. His heart skipped a beat as he realised that Loki was hurt...

Loki knelt down with the horde of mostly headless shadows lying dead around him. He heard Tony approaching and wished that he would just run past and leave him but of course he knew that wouldn't happen. Tony wouldn't leave him. Tony knelt down beside him and placed his hands either side of his head trying to force Loki to look at him.

"Loki, look at me..." Loki didn't how could he, this was the end of the line for him and he knew that it would break Tony's heart... Tears began to fall down his pale cheeks as the thought of Tony seeing him become one of those creatures, the fear that would be behind those beautiful brown eyes when he attacked. The only thing in his head was his voice that he'd seemed to have lost, screaming at Tony to go, leave him and get safe. He wanted to yell at him but he couldn't. "Loki! Look at me." Tony forced Loki's head up and looked into his tearful eyes. Tony's heart broke as he looked deep into the eyes of his lover. He began to shake his head.

"No, no no!" Tony hissed behind the tears that had begun to fall. Loki had his body bent over the wound and his other hand covered it.

"L- Loki... Loki let me see." Loki shook his head and looked away from Tony. "L-Let me look... Maybe it's not bad enough to harm you..."

"Anthony..."

"No! You're going to be fine Loki you j-just have to let me see." Tony sighed, gently running a gentle comforting hand through Loki's hair. With a small sigh Loki glanced back up to Tony. Tony stared into his eyes, already seeing the colour draining and going a glassy grey. Loki shook his head once more.

"L-let me look... please." Tony begged. Loki sighed and leant back slowly moving his bloody hand to reveal deep, large hole in his arm where he'd been bitten and ripped his arm from the mouth of the shadow.

"It's too late... I messed up. I wasn't paying enough attention... Anthony I'm so sorry!" Loki cried staring into Tony dark sad brown eyes. "You know what we all agreed Anthony." Loki smiled softly and placed his hand on Tony's cheek both ignoring the blood.

"I can't..."

"Anthony, it was agreed..."

"Loki, I know I promised, we all did but I didn't think it would happen... Especially not to you."

"Anthony, if you do not kill me I will turn and someone else WILL kill me. I'd prefer my death to be in the hand of someone I love not a stranger who will show me no mercy."

"Loki-"

"Anthony, please. My final wish." Tony swallowed and reached into Loki's boot, pulling a small 22 calibre hand gun. As he moved away to stand he placed his lips softly to Loki’s forehead. Loki's hand slipped away, his eyes followed Tony as he stood and took a step back. The two stared at each other. Tony could see the vacant look in Loki's once bright beautiful forest green eyes. Tony bit the inside of his cheeks and he checked the gun and aimed at Loki, right between the eyes shaking slightly. Loki smiled softly.

"I love you Anthony and I thank you for not letting me turn into one of those horrid creatures."

"I love you Loki... I always will."

"Stay safe and live life, my love." Loki muttered watching Tony nodded and pulled the trigger with a loud bang that made Tony's ears ring. Tony watched Loki's body slump to the floor slowly. Tony had lost everything now, but he promised. He'd survive this for Loki. He'd do everything in his power to keep the rest of his team alive. Tony crouched near Loki's body debating whether or not to carry his body back home so Thor could say goodbye and they could give him a proper burial but his thoughts were cut short as he head another horde slowly approaching. He kissed his finger tips and placed them on Loki's lips.

"I love you and I'll survive for you." Tony muttered before grabbing Loki's sword and running off towards the tower...


End file.
